


Endurance

by RoseNox98



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: When Viktor told Yuuri that they would be working on his endurance, Yuuri thought that there would be a lot more skating involved.





	

When Viktor told Yuuri that he had gotten the keys to the Ice Castle from Yuuko, and that they would be working on his endurance, Yuuri thought that there would be a lot more skating involved. 

Instead Viktor had called him off the ice just half an hour into practice, and he found himself pressed against the outer wall of the rink , ice to his back and shields on his blades. 

Viktor dig his fingers deeper into Yuri's hips, pressing him back and holding him there as he sucked him in deep, making Yuuri's head fall back. 

He'd been at it for at least an hour now,  and Yuri was at his wits end, fingers white knuckled with how hard he was gripping the wall, bracing himself as heat tingled all the way down to his kneecaps, making him feel weak. 

"Viktor, please!" his voice sounded wrecked to his own ears, breathless and broken as Viktor pulled him to the the edge of relief for the fifth time, only to pull off with a lewd pop, stroking his cock with a too light touch. 

Viktor looked up at Yuuri with sharp blue eyes, running his free hand over Yuuri's flank. 

"You're doing so well, Vozlyublenniy. So good for me."

Yuuri keened, frustrated tears pricking at his eyes when Viktor tightened his grip just a little bit, but it still wasn't enough.  

Viktor swiped his thumb over the head of Yuuri's cock, smearing the little pool of pre-cum down his shaft. His free hand left Yuuri's hip and played across his bare chest, pinching at his own peaked nipples. 

Yuuri moaned at the sight, the sound loud in the empty rink, and it felt dirty, to be doing something so adult in a place he had practically lived in since he was five. 

Then Viktor took him back into his mouth and Yuuri stopped thinking altogether, one hand leaving the wall to fist in Viktor's hair, the feel of the soft strands overwhelmingly hot and anchoring at the same time. 

The pull at his hair made Viktor moan,    
and, encouraged, he took Yuuri deep into his throat. 

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, panting open mouthed as the tight, wet heat of Viktor's mouth had him  on edge again in minutes, everything about the Russian man emitting a kind of Eros that Yuuri doubted he'd ever be able to copy. 

"Viktor, please don't stop." It was more than just words, a desperate plea and a fervent hope that this time Viktor would show mercy. 

Yuuri's grip tightened  on Viktor's hair, his hips jumping forward, and Viktor smiled around his cock as a constant stream of babbled pleas started falling from Yuuri's lips. 

Viktor sucked Yuuri's cock hard, head bobbing a few times before he pulled off again. Yuuri didn't even have a chance to complain before Viktor was speaking. 

"Fuck me, Vozlyublenniy."

Yuuri blinked at him as Viktor reached into his duffle and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube, pressing both into Yuuri's hand. 

Viktor stood, not waiting for Yuuri's answer, nimble fingers already at work undoing the ties on his pants. They fell off his hips, pooling around his feet. 

He stepped out of them neatly, his tiny black briefs doing nothing to hide how hard he was, and pressed Yuuri back against the wall, kissing his boyfriend's slack mouth. 

Yuuri snapped out of it, bringing his free hand up to the back of Viktor's head as he started kissing back.

Tongues brushed and teeth nipped, and Yuuri moaned when he realized he could taste himself in Viktor's mouth, the sharp tang of pre-cum startling on Viktor's normally sweet lips. 

Viktor pulled away when they were both breathless, keeping eye contact with Yuuri as he slipped his underwear off, tossing it away to where the rest of his clothes were scattered. 

He was left bare, a state the older man seemed at ease in. 

Viktor looked Yuuri up and down slowly, quite liking that he was still so dressed. Yuuri's shirt was gone, but  his pants were hanging just low enough on his hips for his cock to hang out, skates still tightly laced.

Licking his lips, Viktor didn't wast any more time, leaning against the wall so he was facing the ice. 

He canted his hips back, legs spread as much as he could on that position, and looked at Yuuri. 

"Come on, Yuuri, fuck me."

He nodded down at the lube in Yuuri's hand, and Yuuri blinked like he was coming out of a daze, setting the condom down on the wall before he moved into place behind Viktor. 

Viktor heard the pop of the cap, then the snap of it closing, Yurri setting it aside with the condom before Viktor felt hesitant, cold fingers slip over his hole. 

The next touch was firm, more confident, and Yuuri pressed in a little, one finger slipping in without much resistance. 

Viktor sighed at the familiar feeling, always so much better when someone else did it, and pushed back against him when he started to move his hand, working his finger in and out

It took a few minutes for Viktor to start to squirm, letting out a whine. "Yuuri, don't tease me. Please add another."

The Russian hypocrite. He was the last person to be telling Yuuri not to be a tease after the blow job from hell he'd just put Yuuri through. 

The younger man shook his head, adding a second finger in alongside the first. He knew enough about sex between two males to know that he was going to have fun with Viktor. 

Viktor sighed, eyes closed as he soaked up the feeling of Yuuri fingering him, a careful ease to the way he moved even tough this was far from their first time. 

Viktor got used to the motions, hips moving slightly to meet each press in, then Yuuri crooked his fingers down, and Viktor let out a shout that echoed through the empty rink, hips jerking hard. 

Yuuri leaned in, nipping at the shell of Viktor's ear. "Do you like that, Vozlyublenniy?" 

Viktor sheddered at the sound of the endearment, the Russian word rolling off Yuuri's tongue easily. 

When he gave no answer, Yuuri rubbed over his prostate again, making Viktor keen and push back against his hand with a gasped, "yes."

Yuuri scissored  his fingers, slowly stretching Viktor out, and added a third once he was loose enough. 

Viktor bit down at his lip, a loud moan building in his throat, and moved a hand under himself, wrapping his fingers around his cock to get some relief. 

Yuuri batted his hand away and replaced it with his own, stroking Viktor with a feather light touch. 

It was payback at its finest, and so sexy that Viktor couldn't hold back a loud moan. 

The slow, careful way Yuuri was opening him up was driving Viktor crazy, aching to be filled. 

"Yuuri, please fuck me."

Yuuri didn't know how he could resist, with Viktor asking so nicely. 

He pulled his fingers out, Viktor groaning at the empty feeling they left behind. 

Yuuri grabbed the condom off the wall, then the lube, and a moment after Viktor heard the bottle clatter to the floor. And then the blunt head of Yuuri's cock was pressing against his stretched hole, so much bigger than his fingers. 

Yuuri pressed a hand to Viktor's back, pushing him so he was bent over more, and as the angle changed Yuuri slipped deeper into him. 

Viktor sucked in a sharp breath, eyes half closed and head tipped back as he clenched around Yuuri. 

"Fuck, Vitya, you're so tight." He pulled out and thrust back in hard to prove his point, nailing Viktor's prostate. The older man let out a loud moan, the sound echoing around the rink, and it spurred Yuuri on, making him set a steady pace, each thrust hard and deep. 

Viktor gripped the top of the wall, knuckles turning white under the force, and moved back to meet Yuuri thrust for thrust, small gasps leaving him on each thrust in. 

Yuuri's hand was still on his dick, pumping it in time with his hips, and every few strokes he would swipe his thumb over the wet tip, making Viktor's hips buck. 

They'd hardly even started and he was already so close, gripping the wall a little tighter. "Yuuri- fuck!"

Yuuri hit his prostrate dead on, leaning over Viktor to nip sharply at the curve of his ear. 

Yuuri fucked like he skated, timid and shy at first, then he'd shift into a monster, a god, as his confidence grew. It was one of the most amazing things Viktor had ever seen. 

Yuuri husked breathy words into his ear, promising every filthy act he could think of, and if he didn't want each and every thing so much, Viktor would have blushed at the scandalous things Yuuri was saying. 

 Yuuri's  hand tightened on him without warning, thrusts losing some of their rhythm, and Viktor let out sob, too close to coming. 

"Come on, Vitya," Yuuri moaned in his ear between gasped breaths. "Come for me."

He nailed his prostate one last time and that was all it took, Viktor letting out a shout that reverberated through the rink. 

Yuuri fucked him through it, holding him up when his bones turned leaden and his body sagged, sated. 

It only took a few more thrusts into his lax body for Yuuri to come, hands clutching at Viktor when he hid his face in the side of his neck.

They stayed that way for a few moments, panting to catch their breath, before Yuuri pulled out, making Viktor groan. 

Yuuri wiped his messy hand off with a  cloth from his bag, then tied the condom off and tossed them both back in.

Viktor threw Yuuri a lazy smile as he dressed himself, winking at him before bending over to grab his underwear. 

Viktor pulled the briefs up his legs, then his pants, and crowded into Yuuri's space. 

He carefully tucked Yuuri back into his pants, hands lingering on his hips, and kissed Yuuri, nipping at his lip. 

The look he gave Yuuri when he pulled back spoke volumes, letting Yuri know they weren't done for the day, but it was gone in a flash as Viktor turned to look for their discarded shirts. 

When he found them he pulled his own on, then helped Yuuri into his, pressing a softer kiss to his lips when they were both dressed. 

Satisfied that his work was done for the day, Viktor tangled their fingers together. "Let's soak in the hot spring after dinner."

Yuuri was amazed at how casual he said it, like it was just any other day and they were soaking after a hard practice. 

But with the tremble in his thighs and the twinge in his back growing more apparent as the afterglow faded, Yuuri agreed that a soak in the hot springs would be perfect. 

He didn't let go of Viktor's hand even as he bent to grab his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. 

Viktor tugged on their joined hands and they left, locking the door behind them. 

They headed off towards Yuuri's home, not caring who saw them hand in hand. 


End file.
